


Come Cuddle With Me

by Of_Nyon



Series: Gift fics! [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Figuring Things Out, M/M, New Relationship, Tender - Freeform, by gays for gays, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Rodimus just wants to cuddle and hang out. Cyclonus doesn’t exactly know how to.





	Come Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanonAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/gifts).



> I wanted to write a little a sweet smth for my friend Anon :”) I hope u like it pal!!
> 
> This ended up being really difficult to write FKDKDKF
> 
> Un-beta’d, pls excuse any spelling/ grammar mistakes 0”:

Rodimus pulled Cyclonus down the hall, bouncing his spoiler with every step. Cyclonus picked up his pace, making sure he was keeping up with Rodimus’s enthusiastic speed walking.

“Where are you taking me?” Cyclonus asked. Rodimus giggled.

“My room!”

Cyclonus frowned. Deeper than he already was. “Why?”

“It’s more comfortable there!”

“What are we going to do?”

“Cuddle.”

Cyclonus wasn’t sure if he heard right. “…That’s it?”

“Yup!”

“…Nothing else.”

“Nothing else!”

Cyclonus had told himself to learn all of Rodimus’s strange quirks. He told himself that he would have to get used to it the more he spent time with the energetic mech. Nothing could’ve prepared him for how… domestic Rodimus could be sometimes.

The moment the door to the habsuite opened, Cyclonus couldn’t recognize it as the place Rodimus recharged in. The extra recharge slab had been moved so there was a single, larger slab in the middle of the room. It hosted a number of organic blankets, pillows, and energon goodies. His desk had been cleared, but Cyclonus figured it had probably been Drift to actually clean that mess. Rodimus would never touch it, unless he wanted to draw on the surface.

Rodimus let go of Cyclonus’s servo, dashing towards the slab to grab a box of energon goodies. He opened them and popped a piece into his mouth.

Cyclonus was not used to this. “What is all of this?” He asked, walking towards Rodimus and touching the first blanket. It was soft, and he could understand why Rodimus would want to have so many.

Rodimus looked up after he popped in the seventh goodie.

“What, you don’t want to cuddle?”  
Cyclonus almost snorted. “It’s not that.”

Rodimus hummed, understanding what he was trying to ask. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. Talk a little. Not worry about things.” He shrugged. “Y’know.”

“Hm.”

Cyclonus grabbed a separate box of goodies, looked it over, and put it back down. Rodimus noticed and chuckled.

“What, you don’t like those?” He grabbed a piece from his box and held it up to the other’s face. “Open up.”

Cyclonus instinctively leaned away, trying to examine the goodie in Rodimus’s servo. Luckily, Rodimus didn’t move, waiting for Cyclonus to say or do something. The piece itself was small, a pleasantly bright pink, and transparent enough that it looked like it had some sort of filling. Rodimus seemed to be enjoying them.

Cyclonus leaned forward again, and grabbed the goodie out of Rodimus’s digits. The other mech didn’t seem to mind, though he watched Cyclonus eagerly as he placed the candy in his mouth.

Whatever coated the goodie was sour, something Cyclonus was _definitely_ not used to. His nose wrinkled and Rodimus snorted. He didn’t pay any attention to the other as he bit into the goodie. The filling burst out of it, and replaced the sour taste with something much sweeter, and gentler on his glossa. The rest of the goodie practically melted, and he couldn’t make himself hate the taste. It was pleasant, after the initial horrible sourness anyway.  
“Not bad,” Cyclonus said after he swallowed the candy.

But Rodimus wasn’t going to let him off the hook completely. “You made a face.”

Cyclonus could only sigh at the other’s playful attitude. “I don’t eat sour energon that often. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I ate any goodies like this.”

Rodimus faked an offended gasp. “Well, we have to change that right now!” He balanced the open box he had on his thighs and reached for the box Cyclonus had examined earlier.

“This one has candy that’s sour inside and out.” He put it back down and grabbed the box behind him. _“This_ one has some engex in it. So if you wanna get drunk, eat a couple of these.” He put the box down next to the other, then pointed to a box closer to Cyclonus. _“That_ one is entirely sweet candy. Swear.”

Cyclonus grabbed the box next to him, and looked at it. “I would rather eat later.”

Rodimus hummed understandingly. “Wanna get to the cuddling then?”

Cyclonus snorted. Rodimus was already moving, putting the opened box of goodies with the rest so he could lie down. Cyclonus followed his lead, not entirely sure what to do.

When the goodies were a good distance, Rodimus plopped down on the blankets, making a content noise as his spoiler and back stretched out. He looked over to Cyclonus, and patted the space next to him.

“Come on! Lie down next to me!”

Cyclonus shifted his weight before awkwardly crawling over, feeling his processor overthinking things. He shifted over so Rodimus had space for his spoiler, and lied down. He let his frame relax before he turned back to Rodimus.

“I hope you understand that I am very new to all of this,” he said, and Rodimus smiled. The red mech pulled his spoiler higher, and patted the little space between them.

“Come closer. I don’t bite.”

Cyclonus took a minute, and he shuffled towards Rodimus. Rodimus pulled his spoiler as high as possible, giving Cyclonus the space to be closer to him.

When they both settled down, Rodimus reached for Cyclonus’s servo, who gladly intertwined heir digits and squeezed.

“I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do half the time,” Cyclonus admitted, keeping his gaze up at the ceiling. Rodimus hummed.

“I haven’t dated in millennia, and I’ve forgotten how to be affection.” Cyclonus turned his helm, and Rodimus followed right behind him. “I apologize that I haven’t been able to reciprocate everything you’ve done for me.”

Rodimus smiled warmly. “I promise it’s no big deal.” He shifted so he was on his side, moving his servo so he was cupping Cyclonus’s. “I see that you’re trying, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Cyclonus blinked a couple times before deciding to copy Rodimus and laid on his side. It made Rodimus giggle. “I take all my cues from you.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be your teacher in these trying times,” Rodimus responded, a feigned smug smirk plastered on his face. “I have _many_ things to teach you.”

Cyclonus knew he was trying to be funny, but he appreciated the thought anyway. “Thank you, Rodimus. For that, and for your patience. Truly.”

The smug smirk turned sincere, and Rodimus squeezed his servo again. “Of course.”

Rodimus leaned his helm in, something Cyclonus picked up right away and copied. Their foreheads touched, and Rodimus sighed.

“Have I ever told you that your optics are breathtaking?”

“‘Like the fires that never die down inside you,’” Cyclonus remembered. “…right?”

Rodimus’s smile widened. “Right.”


End file.
